


A Kingly Offer

by gaslightgallows (hearts_blood)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Intimacy, M/M, Post-Ragnarok, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/pseuds/gaslightgallows
Summary: Thor cannot allow Loki to use sex to siphon energy from others. From himself, however... (A non-canonical alternate Chapter 6 for “The Convalescent Way”.)





	A Kingly Offer

**Author's Note:**

> A non-canonical (for me, at least) alternate Chapter 6 from my longfic [“The Convalescent Way”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12735828/chapters/29042601). This isn’t even one of my ships, I don’t even _go_ here, but I couldn’t help myself. It was just _there_.
> 
> If you’re on Tumblr, please consider following me at [gaslightgallows.tumblr.com](gaslightgallows.tumblr.com) for more fic, reblogs about writing, and lots of randomness.

In all the long centuries of traveling the Nine Realms and fighting alongside one another, Thor had never seen his brother so weakened before. Always before when he touched Loki, the mystical energies would radiate from his body like a corona, invisible but palpable. As he had grown more skilled, he had learned to mask those energies from those with Sight and take them back into himself, allowing him to move silently and swiftly, not merely through air, but through the fabric of space. The result had been a man with very little presence, except when he wished it. He had made himself into the shadow he so despised, in exchange for the freedom to move along the unseen paths, to cast effortless illusions, to crack the protective skins of people’s minds to reveal their secrets. 

But at a touch, Thor could still normally feel that energy, humming just beneath Loki’s skin, as lightning crackled in Thor’s veins. 

Now? There was nothing. Only Loki’s shallow breathing and his still-Aesir skin to tell Thor that he was alive at all. 

Thor carried Loki to his own quarters and laid him down on the bed. His brother’s body was limp and felt strangely feverish, as the only energy he was radiating right now was heat. He bent to work loosening Loki’s leather tunic, to try and make him more comfortable while he rested, pondering what would be best to say when Loki eventually woke up in his brother’s bed. It was not the first time Thor had ever had to put Loki to bed, invariably because of some injury or other incurred in battle, and Loki _never_ appreciated it. 

Finally the Sakaaran garment gave way and Thor laid the panels back. He had intended to leave Loki thus and return to the bridge to let him sleep, but his eye was arrested at the sight that met him: a brutal oval-shaped scar beneath the center of Loki’s breastbone, sunken and glowering and a strange sickly purple color. Thor had seen that color only once before: on one of the Frost Giants he had fought on that ill-fated excursion into Jotunheim. And indeed Loki’s form was beginning to shimmer and collapse, as more and more marked blue flesh crept along his body. It was the first time Thor had seen his brother’s true form, but he was in no mind to be enthralled. 

The wound seemed strangely fresh, and for a moment, Thor wondered if Loki had been more badly injured during the battle against Hela and her undead army than any of them had realized. Then a wave of revulsion and grief passed over him. He knew what this wound was. 

_“Oh, you fool, you didn’t listen!”_

_His baby brother shook uncontrollably in his arms. “I’m a fool... I’m a fool...”_

_“Stay with me.”_

_“I’m sorry... I’m sorry, I’m sorry...”_

_“Ssh... It’s all right. I’ll tell Father what you did here today.”_

_The shaking stopped, leaving only an eerie, determined calm in the eyes that gazed up at him, unseeing. “I didn’t do it for him.”_

Loki might have made light of the moment to himself, in his ridiculous tragical plays. But Thor still dreamed of his brother dying in his arms, the smell of his blood and the horrible... emptiness of Loki’s body. It had been worse than the Bifrost. And since finding Loki alive and as mischievous as ever, Thor had consoled himself with the annoyance of having been duped by the trickster yet again. 

But it had been no trick. The wound was real. And, as Thor sat him up and peeled away the rest of the tunic, the exit wound looked even worse, having missed the spine by only a hairsbreadth. The Kursed warrior had not only stabbed Loki, but he had ripped the blade back out as well. And if this was what the scars outside looked like, what had it done to Loki’s insides?

He tossed the jacket aside and laid Loki gently down on the blanket. “Oh, little brother,” Thor murmured, feeling tears prickling his eye and stinging beneath his eye patch. He touched the wound on Loki’s chest very lightly and gasped at what he felt. He might have nothing of Loki’s finely-tuned sensitivity to magic, but he remembered enough of the rudiments of seidrcraft that he had learned at their mother’s knee, because Loki’s magic was Frigga’s magic, and he could feel the broken warp and weft of his brother’s web of power. 

The death had not been permanent, if death there had been, but the blow from the Kursed blade was no trick. This wound, deep and unhealing, was why Loki’s powers were failing him. 

He placed a hand over the wound in his brother’s chest and closed his eyes. What Thor lacked in sensitivity, he could at least make up for in raw strength. He gathered some of his own energies, the moderate ones he could muster, and passed them to Loki. 

Loki’s eyes shot open, ruby-red and astonished. He gasped once, loud and sharp, and half lifted his back from the bed before thudding down on the mattress once more. “What... the hell...” He swallowed and turned his head to look hazily at his brother. “Did you just try to electrocute me?”

“No... well, not exactly.”

“...Thank you? For not killing me?”

Thor grinned a bit. “I think you’re doing that well enough on your own.”

Loki grimaced and tried to sit up. He glanced down at his naked torso and saw that his Aesir illusion had given way completely. “Damn. Sorry, I...” He tensed, trying to will the shift back, but without success. Instead, he let out a melodramatic groan. “So. Why exactly am I in your bed and half-naked?”

“It’s hardly the first time,” Thor teased half-heartedly. He brushed a lock of inky black hair from Loki’s ice-blue face. “If I’d known your powers had grown that frail, I would have found another way to reach Sif. You need not have taken such a risk. You could have _died_.”

“Don’t be maudlin. I wasn’t in the least danger.”

“How would you know?” Thor scoffed. 

“I’ve been dead before, Thor. I crossed paths with the goddess of death long before you did. I know what it feels like. I’m not in any danger of dying.” _Not yet, at least,_ Loki said to himself, gingerly sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Then he snatched the thought back before it could appear on his face. “But after four years of pretending to be Odin and isolating myself from all manner of pleasant company, I’ve had to resort to... a more basic form of energy exchange, in order to recharge my magic.”

“Basic? What... oh. Oh, brother, no.”

“What? I’ve done it before.”

“With _permission_! Loki...” Thor chided, reaching out to grip his brother around the back of the neck. For a split second, Loki tensed, before relaxing into the touch, recognizing it as a caress. “If you require such energies, you do not have to seek them elsewhere.”

Loki’s eyes widened in surprise. “You wouldn’t.”

“I would. It would not be the first time. Or had you forgotten?”

Loki had _not_ forgotten. Never for one moment, in all their years of fighting, in all the times he had felt himself outsider, outcast, and outlaw, had he let himself forgot the intimacies that he and his elder brother had shared in their youth. 

“I... assumed _you_ had forgotten. It’s been centuries.”

Thor raised his other hand and clasped the other side of Loki’s neck. His hands were warm, callused, and strong, and his thumbs stroked lightly at the pulse in Loki's throat. 

Loki bit his lip against a moan that he was sure would have been embarrassingly loud. 

“I have not forgotten,” Thor rumbled softly, his gaze kind, almost tender. “We were but boys, learning about one another and ourselves. And then we were youths, laughing and sporting in corners where no one could see. And then we were young warriors together, and at night we would creep away from the camp to lie in one another's arms, and you would draw strength from me.”

“I’ve never felt so safe,” Loki murmured, closing his eyes to relive those long-ago days, and how Thor’s hands had felt on his chest and in his hair and wrapped around his cock. “Never felt like I belonged anywhere quite as much as there... Brothers in arms, indeed.” 

Then he opened his eyes, just as Thor drew him forward for a slow, firm kiss. 

Exhausted as he was, Loki felt the heat of desire begin to burn, and with it, a corresponding flame of seidr. “You are my brother,” Thor whispered roughly, “and my friend. Never doubt that I love you, Loki. And never doubt that you may come to me, for companionship or strength, whenever you have need of it.”

“A kingly offer.” Loki’s lips curled into a tentative smile. “And one that I am sorely tempted to accept. But I truly don’t know if I can manage tonight.” 

“Then lie back, brother, and I will do all.”

“No... no, I think I have a better idea.” Slipping off the bed and sinking to his knees, Loki reached for the laces of Thor’s breeches. “This is at least better than standing.” He looked up, raising an eyebrow that cut a dark swath across his pale blue face. “Unless you object to being sucked off by a Frost Giant.”

There was real doubt there, and Thor wondered if his brother had lain with anyone since discovering his true nature. He ran his fingers through Loki’s springy hair, rubbing his scalp gently. “Not if that Frost Giant is you.” He kept up the light caress while Loki freed him from his breeches. In the past, Loki had taken great pleasure in using his magic to shift away each piece of Thor’s clothing, usually when he least suspected it, before bothering to touch him. But as that was not an option, he went directly to the matter at hand. 

Loki slid a tight fist slowly down the length of Thor’s cock, and then followed his hand with his tongue, swiping the head, tracing the veins down the underside of the shaft and then back up to ease the way for his mouth. Little rills of energy clung to his hand and lips, and he sipped them eagerly.

Thor’s fingers in his hair stiffened as Loki took him fully into his throat. It had been a long time since he had been pleasured by a man, let alone by Loki... though in truth, Loki was the only man he had ever... ‘desired’ seemed a poor word for the force of emotion that would compel brothers to join as they did. And they _were_ brothers, blood or no. He tried to cast his mind back to the first time, but it was lost in a haze, and all he could recall were brief outlines of images in a darkened bed chamber, the feeling of fumbling hands and warm awkward kisses and the slippery, giddy, sticky waves of emotion that they crested and rode together. And afterward... companionship. Camaraderie. Love, and belonging, and safety. Things that Thor had always taken for granted, and that Loki had never been able to satisfy his need for. 

_“Satisfaction is not in my nature.”_ Thor had heard those words before, many times. 

But what he remembered most vividly was a siege in Ljosalfheim, where he and Loki and their companions, and a legion of Einherjar, had been pinned down for days. Loki had taxed his powers to their limits, keeping them all veiled against the bombardment, and unless he was able to rest, they would be discovered. 

“There is another way, brother,” he had murmured to Thor, with a look in his eyes that set a fire a-blaze in Thor’s belly. 

They went into a nearby cave, deep into its center where none could see or hear. And there... 

“Do you remember, brother,” Thor groaned, “the cave in Ljosalfheim?”

Loki responded with a deep hum of affirmation that vibrated throughout Thor’s body. There was pallor coming back to his skin, and from above, Thor could see that the scar on his back already looked less angry. 

“Do you remember how I bent you over a boulder and fucked you until the stone cracked and the walls around us shook with your cries? And when we emerged, you were so rejuvenated you took out half the invading army in one blaze of fire.” Thor let his head fall back. “You were glorious.”

Loki hummed again and shifted on his knees, opening his throat. It was a signal Thor knew well. He gripped the back of Loki’s skull and thrust into his mouth, groaning at the tight, wet heat surrounding him. 

Other trysts flashed behind Thor's closed eyes like lightning through a dark night. The times Loki had transformed himself into a woman for Thor’s pleasure. The nights when they had shared Fandral between them. Days when Loki rendered them both invisible so that they could fuck where and when they pleased, be it on the palace’s grand balcony in full view of everyone or in a quiet corner of the library...

He could feel his climax building, coiling in him, and tried to hold back as long as he could, for Loki’s sake – the longer he refrained, the more power Loki could draw from him. But more than that was a desire to simply make this moment last, as long as possible. Forever. 

He came with a shout like a sob, his climax tearing through him, his seed and his energy shooting down Loki’s throat. Loki gripped Thor’s hips and held him in place, pushing him deeper into his throat as though he would devour him. Thor's hands twisted into his hair, keeping him there. 

Finally, too soon, Loki released him, and Thor staggered back, stumbling over the breeches that had tangled about his boots. Loki slowly rose to his feet in one fluid motion, seidr energies cascading from his body and cloaking him in his normal Asgardian form. He picked up his tunic and slipped it on, covering what remained of the scars. Then, with a slight grin and a flick of his fingers, he returned Thor’s clothes to their proper state. 

Thor ran a strangely-bashful hand over his cropped hair and reached out to touch his brother’s chest. “Are you healed?”

Loki tipped his head to one side. “Healed? No, not fully. That will take more than you are able to give at once. But... it’s better than it was.”

“Good.” Thor’s hand moved to grip Loki's neck once more, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Loki’s sharp jawline. "You do not need to seek out others for this. For pleasure, yes. Not for power.” He kissed Loki briefly and grinned. “I have more than enough for both of us now.”

“A kingly offer, indeed,” Loki said quietly, his eyes alight with mischief and afterglow and words even he would never say.


End file.
